White Lips, Pale Face
by RinzlerIsTron123
Summary: A series if slightly dark one shots about Jack. I envision centuries of solitude doing a lot of damage. Starts with Sandy's fall. WARNING DARK AND SELF HARM


AN just something I wrote in English class the other day I apologize if the spelling and grammar is bad typed up on my nexus. I've officially become obsessed with the one and only jack harm and violence warning

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Jack POV

It was dark, it was wet, I couldn't move and I didn't know where I was. Then the Man in the Moon pulled me from the lake. I picked up my staff and looked at the moon ,I could hear a deep rich voice say two words and two words alone "Jack Frost" I didn't know what the voice was talking about, or if it was even talking to me. I just assumed that name was mine. unfortunately three hundred or so years later , at least I think how many years its been when you stop caring you stop counting ho many years you've been alone, those are the only words the man in the moon has ever said. All those nights of screaming for someone to hear me, for someone to tell me what I had that was so bad I was cursed for eternity. All tnose nights of making myself bleed just to see if I was alive and if he even cared. The wind hated it when I did that but I did that any way. I'm not even sure of the wind is real like me or just a sign of my own insanity.

The man in the moon never answers. He told those Guardians that I was going to be one of them now. No freaking way. It won't work if their little believers walk straight through me. I think Sandy is the only one of the guardians who hasn't yelled at or struck me, Bunny's done both. That's why I needed to fly faster to save him. Pitch could kill me I'm useless, just a cursed kid who freezes stuff. Sandy I'd only ever met once and he'd just smiled and waved. I didn't care though he could see me. I saw Pitch draw his bow back and fire, I watched as Sandy fell. I flew right up to pitch and hit him across the face with my staff. Or I tried to but it passed through him. He sneered and cackled " Poor little Jack Frost, is he actually angry? No one cares child, No one can touch you , No one can hear you, No one can see you, and no one cares, your precious guardians didn't even think you existed and when they found out you did they hated you." The Guardians could all hear every word Pitch said and suddenly became very ashamed of themselves.

They looked up in horror as Pitch sent a wave of Nightmares crashing down towards Jack, but once again they were to far to help, they braced to watch the immortal teen fall. I could barely see anymore with rage after what pitch had said. I let out all the rage of centuries in a single scream and released an explosion of frozen energy. I kept screaming eyes glowing silver as I advanced on pitch, the king of nightmares actually looked scared, the snow was swirling now like angry white tornado " do you see me now pitch, and don't think just because the stupid guardians brought here this will be PG, here's a hint centuries alone change people" I lent in and slapped his face digging in my nails so when I pulled my hand back there were nail marks down his face bleeding and I ugly shade of black, I began to hit him with my staff until he summoned a nightmare and escaped heavily bleeding a bruised. I landed in Norths sleigh, and they all looked at me in horror. I just laughed I probably looked as insane as I was. I knew I was bleeding and at this I was dripping blood down my chin from screaming. The Guardians were frozen in horror at the boy laughing insanely in their midst. They also realized ashamedly they'd been hearing that same scream for centuries, never realizing it was the invisible boy in the center of the blizzard screaming For somebody anybody to hear him. Their hearts clenched as they realized how young jack was here was their only immortal child one when would believe forever and they failed him. They flew back to pole in silence. At Sandy's service they felt even worse only see a little frozen figurine adorning their tribute and blizzard raging outside while the horrible screaming continued, a broken, winter spirit at the center of it all. North found the boy asleep on the ice the next morning frozen and bleeding. When he looked in jacks eyes as he carried the broken spirit in he could see all the coldness and loneliness and hint of sanity into those silver snowflake irises and realised just how much work they had to do.

What do guys think nice and dark read review favorite


End file.
